Laser Line Generators are used to create laser lines in a variety of alignment, scanning, or machine vision applications construction and process control. Laser Line Generators are lasers that use a focusing mechanism or laser head to shape the laser output into a line. Many Laser Line Generators can also be used to generate other patterns as well. A laser line generator system includes a laser source with an optical element configured to generate the laser line instead of a point (e.g. laser pointer). By using lasers it becomes possible to project individual and multiple lines for use with, for example image processing.